


See Something You Like?

by signifying_nothing



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Quick and Dirty, Top!Jimin, but who is surprised by this really, eonnie's famous crossovers, slut!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun had been staring at Jimin when he ripped his shirt open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Something You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired entirely by the way byun baekhyun was looking at park jimin during the performance where he ripped his shirt off in front of god and everybody.

It feels fucking incredible that he, Park Jimin, has this man, Byun Baekhyun, pinned against a fucking wall and is groping at his ass to bring him closer, to slide his meager weight up his leg and mouth at his neck. Baekhyun has one hand clapped over his own mouth and the other is clutching at the jacket Jimin has on; the jacket he's been wearing since he ripped his shirt off in front of the entire crowd, when he first caught Baekhyun staring.

They haven't even been formally introduced, but the show is over and Baekhyun had been heading to the after-party with the rest of the pop stars when he spotted Jimin and flushed up to his ears, a pretty rosy pink while Jimin took advantage of his discomfort to stroke his own ego, _Hyung, do you see something you like?_ He'd asked, and Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, vocalist from SM's supergroup EXO, had licked his small lips and reached out one thin hand to touch Jimin's abdomen and before Jimin really knew what was happening, Baekhyun was pulling him into Bangtan's dressing room and closing the door, pressing his own back to it and pulling Jimin against him. He doesn't even check to see if there's anyone else in the room before he leans forward to suck at Jimin's bottom lip.

Now Byun Baekhyun is panting, up on his toes with his legs parted over Jimin's thigh while Jimin, vocalist Park Jimin of rookie group Bangtan Sonyeondan kisses his neck and pulls him up closer in a mockery of thrusts. They don't have time for anything else, maybe they don't really want anything else, but Baekhyun's hands are so small and one of them is fisting up in Jimin's hair, his mouth near his ear, hissing.

“More, more more just a little more shit--” Jimin slides his hands down the back of Baekhyun's slacks and grips the round of his ass, spreading his cheeks and pulling him up tight and Baekhyun knocks his head back into the door, hand pressed back to his mouth. Jimin keeps him there until the shakes of his orgasm calm, until he stops trembling. Baekhyun struggles to be let down and instead of just landing on his feet he drops to his knees, his hands already tearing at the buckle of Jimin's belt, all but ripping his jeans off his hips and down his thighs.

“Ah hyung--” Jimin falls forward against the door, forearms braced and he's trying to think but Byun Baekhyun has his pretty little mouth wrapped around the fat tip of Park Jimin's dick and all attempts at coherency are thrown out the window. There is only that small, warm hand wrapped around his shaft, that hot, wet mouth around his crown and Jimin can't even make himself reach down to fist a hand in Baekhyun's hair, instead just resting his hand behind the door behind Baekhyun's head, to keep him from hitting it when Jimin starts to bump his hips forward.

“Cum in my mouth,” Baekhyun whispers before he swallows back down and Jimin grunts, does just that, biting at his own bicep and pressing his hand to Baekhyun's head, pushing him forward just a bit. Baekhyun doesn't protest, but he swallows and _fuck_ that's sexy. He pulls Jimin's clothes back up and fixes his belt and he's making like he's going to leave when Jimin pins him to the door, chest-to-back.

“Lets fuck next time, hyung,” he says, and Baekhyun shudders, turning his head into Jimin's words, offering his neck and ear for attention.

“Mmm,” he says, cocking his ass up. “Give me one good reason there should be a next time.”

“Since no one else is satisfying you properly, right? That's why you were watching me.” It's more ego stroking, as Jimin kisses at Baekhyun's neck and cradles his groin against that round little backside and listens to him sigh. Baekhyun laughs and reaches back, his hand fisting in Jimin's hair as he speaks very softly.

“You're too sexy for your own good, Park Jimin,” he says, turning his head to kiss him, turning all the way around to kiss him, speaking against his lips even as he scrapes his nails down his neck. “Stripping like that, in front of _everyone._ God, you have no idea.”

“Did you get hard then, hyung,” Jimin asks, and Baekhyun sighs, offering his neck for more attention as Jimin hikes him up the door so he can wrap his legs around his hips. “Did it make you hard, watching me?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun replies. “Fuck, almost had to rub one off under the table, Jimin, god, I--”

“Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Lets go!” Kim Joonmyeon's voice rings out clear as a bell and Baekhyun digs his nails into Jimin's shoulders, bucks his hips forward as though the idea of getting caught makes him _hotter._

“Yeah,” Baekhyun calls to the voice on the other side of the door, strangled, shuddering violently as he jerks himself against Jimin's belly, moves like he'll never be pleasured again, like he hadn't just cum not five minutes before. “Be r-right out!”

“Come on, hyung,” Jimin whispers into Baekhyun's ear, mouthing at the delicate skin, working his hands into his pants and rubbing two fingers against his hole, smirking as Baekhyun tenses and rolls his hips like he wants those fingers inside of him. “We don't have a lot of time,” he pushes his fingers up like he's going to fuck Baekhyun dry, feels his hips kick hard. “Show me how much you want me.”

“ _Jimin--_ ” Baekhyun's voice is silenced by a hand clapping over his mouth, his chest heaving under his button-down and blazer. Jimin feels the clench against his fingertips and moans gently into his neck.

“God, so good hyung, shit. So fucking pretty,” Jimin lets Baekhyun down and kisses his lips, hands pulling down his pants and underclothes, kneeling to lick and suck away the mess while Baekhyun clings to the door and his shoulders, his thick thighs trembling. Jimin kisses the insides of them, licks the creamy skin. “So pretty.”

“Jimin,” Baekhyun pleads, and Jimin finishes wiping down as much of the cum as he can. Baekhyun's briefs are going to be sticky, wet and uncomfortable but that just means he'll spend the rest of the night thinking about how Jimin got him off in a dressing room. Maybe about how much he wants to do it again when they have more time.

“We can fuck at the party, hyung,” Jimin says, calm, not at all embarrassed. He kisses Baekhyun's flushed cheeks. “I'll find you. Go on.”

Baekhyun nods and moves to leave the room—glances back over his shoulder as though to make sure Jimin is still there—and goes through the door.

“Christ, what were you doing,” Jimin hears Jongdae complain, and when the door closes he smirks, glancing over his shoulder into a dark corner of the room.

“Did you like that?” he asks, and Taehyung laughs, getting up and grinning, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he palms his cock. “You did.”

“Who knew he'd be such a slut,” Taehyung says, groaning quietly. “He was just staring. I figured he was just looking to get off.”

“I'm gonna fuck him tonight,” Jimin says, and Taehyung grins. “You wanna join?”

“Fuck yes, I do,” Taehyung replies, reaching into his jeans to jerk himself. Jimin sighs in a long-suffering way and gets down onto his knees, opens his mouth and lets Taehyung jerk off onto his tongue, sucks his tip into his mouth and swallows. “Hnn. Fuck, I love that.”

“Come on,” Jimin says, licking his lips and straightening his hair. “They're gonna be waiting for us.”

“You just want to get to the party.”

Park Jimin grins at Kim Taehyung, predatory and dangerous.

“Yes. I do.”

 


End file.
